What Might Have Been
by tensai11
Summary: a RuHana songfic! usually it's in Rukawa's POV why don't you just read to find out what's the story all about. pls don't forget to R&R! hope you like it!


Title: What Might Have Been  
  
Author: tensai11  
  
Pairing: RuHana, HanaRu  
  
Disclaimers: SD belongs to Takehiko Inoue…the song ain't mine too I'm just borrowing it so don't sue me ok?  
  
Author's notes: ei minna! This a songfic the song is kinda old already so some of you might even not know it. By the way I'm kinda new in writing fics so be gentle with your reviews but I do hope you'll give me some!   
  
Somewhere lost in the wind  
  
I'm watching you  
  
Sunlight touching your hair  
  
There you are again with your goofy smile, goofy song and with your goofy friends. Don't you know anything but to dilly-dally with your friends? Your always like that! Full of energy, full of happiness that makes people more attracted to you. You may not know it but you're one of the sought after man here at Kanagawa! Just by thinking about it makes my blood boil especially when I think of that fool, Sendoh, coming after you! But you don't have any clue do you? That's why I like you so much, love you even.  
  
And I remember  
  
Somehow wishing that we would never stray  
  
But somehow we lost our way  
  
Promises to often spoken  
  
Are easily broken apart  
  
I had my chance though but I blew it! I fucking blew it! I had you already but I was scared! Scared of things that would happen and even scared of what I'm feeling towards you. I feel so much love for you that it scares me that it will ruin you. Well it did ruined something, something great, something I will regret.  
  
-flashback-  
  
"Hana, I can't continue this. I'm sorry" I couldn't look at him coz my eyes might betray me.  
  
"Why kaede? What's wrong?" He looked at me with those beautiful eyes of his that is full of sorrow, love and hurt right now.  
  
"I just can't. I'm not sure of what I'm feeling right now I'm just so confused. Just try to understand me pls." I pleaded.  
  
"But Kaede, I love you, you said you love me too. Everything will be alright if we're just gonna be together. I just know it coz I know I love you."   
  
"You're sure about your feelings but I'm not. I'm sorry Hanamichi but I just can't," I ran away from him after saying that and I didn't look back.  
  
-End of Flashback-  
  
I'm ready this time  
  
I know that I'm  
  
No longer undecided  
  
Don't wanna be a fool wondering......  
  
......What might have been  
  
I'm not scared anymore Hanamichi. I'm sure now that I love you and you're the only one for me. If only I could turn back time I wouldn't have run away from you that night, I would have just taken you into my arms and declared my love for you and promised you that I would take care of you, protect you from harm. I'm ready now Hana.  
  
Trace of forever lingering  
  
Drawing me closer to you  
  
A new beginning  
  
Do you remember the time I told you I loved you Hanamichi? You got this shocked look in your face and at that moment I prepared myself for your insults and your ever famous headbutt! I stared at you then long and hard looking for any trace of hope that you'll accept me but a couple of minutes passed and you didn't move nor flinch. I gave up that time but you put your hand on my shoulder, smiled at me and then you uttered the words I longed to hear, "I love you too Kaede. I've waited for so long for you to say those words." Gosh! I still remember the exact words you said! I am such a fool for letting you go just like that!  
  
Now I know  
  
There is no doubt  
  
I understand  
  
Just how fragile love can be  
  
I can't forget  
  
Your memory found me  
  
Now I know where I belong.....  
  
After my proposal to you things changed. Sure we still bicker with each other and sometimes get into fight with each other, still throw insults but after all that we make up with the things we've done and boy do I miss those make-up times! Our teammates were very supportive to us, they didn't feel disgusted maybe because thay are already accustomed to it because Mitsui and Kogure's relationship but that's another story. As I watch you now under that Sakura tree I just wish that I was the one beside you and not your gundam especially that Youhei sometimes I think he is too close to you.   
  
I'm ready this time  
  
I know that I'm  
  
No longer undecided  
  
Don't wanna be a fool wondering......  
  
......What might have been  
  
Me and my jealousy this would lead me to nowhere unless I act now I might lose Hanamichi forever.   
  
Normal POV:  
  
As if on cue Sendoh come out of nowhere and started talking to Hanamichi like as if they're old friends. Sendoh might have said something coz Hanamichi is now blushing and laughing at the same time like as if he's trying to cover his embarassment to what Sendoh is saying.  
  
Rukawa's POV:  
  
What is that fool doing here? And why is that do'aho blushing? That good for nothing Sendoh he'll gonna get it I swear if I get my hands on him I'm gonna strangle him with my bare hands! Now Hanamichi is looking at me…wait a minute! Hana is looking at me! I can't take this Hana's eyes looks so sad. There must be still hope for me here! I got to get moving! And Fast!  
  
Through every day  
  
And into the night  
  
With only love to guide us  
  
I'm ready to go  
  
Cause I've got to know.....  
  
What might have been  
  
Let the lovin' decide  
  
I can't run I can't hide.....  
  
I want you to know  
  
My heart will show  
  
I approached Hanamichi slowly with our eyes locked. Hope this goes well. When I am already standing right in front of him I only said one thing that comes into my mind at that time….  
  
"do'aho." And then I kissed him in front of Sendoh and his friends.  
  
That I'm.....  
  
Ready this time  
  
I know that I'm  
  
No longer undecided  
  
Don't wanna be a fool wondering......  
  
......What might have been  
  
I've searched everywhere  
  
And nothing compares  
  
When we've got love to guide us  
  
As we parted he just stared at me like as if I've grown two heads. I prepared myself for what I'm going to say. Well here goes nothing…  
  
"Hana, I'm sorry for everything. I've been a fool and a coward. I was scared with what I was feeling at that time fear consumed all of me I didn't know I had let go of something great. That's you Hana and I'm sorry. I'm not scared anymore Hana and I'm ready now. Please take me back. I love you. Very much," I was looking at him straight in the eye making him see that I was sincere with what I was saying. I don't care if there are other people around us, for me that moment we we're alone.  
  
I'm ready to go  
  
I've got to know.....  
  
What might have been  
  
I'm wondering.....  
  
What might have been  
  
I want to know  
  
It took a couple of minutes before Hanamichi reacted and before I knew it he was crying and hugged me.   
  
"What took you so long, you baka kitsune," he told me as he hugged me closer.  
  
"Do'aho!" as we hugged the gundam started throwing confetti at us. Talk about deja'vu!  
  
"It's about time Rukawa!" Youhei told me. Then we heard a cough that came from Sendoh.  
  
What might have been  
  
We're gonna find  
  
What might have been  
  
Oh.......I wanna know  
  
What might have been  
  
Oh.......  
  
What might have been  
  
I glared daggers at Sendoh making it clear to him that Hana is mine. Sendoh just smiled at me.  
  
"No wonder Hana-kun can't get over you with that kiss I just witnessed. Boy was that hot!" giving us his hentai grin. "Don't worry Rukawa I won't take Hana-kun from you besides I already have Hiro-kun and he would hang me if he'll think I was hitting on Hana-kun. If ever I don't have Hiro-kun you'll be in big trouble Rukawa coz I will do anything to have Hana-kun and I will make him forget you in anyway possible."  
  
"Let's keep something straight here Sendoh," I glared at him. "Hanamichi is mine and if ever by any chance I find out that you're hitting on him I'll make sure that you can never smile again and not even Koshino will want you."  
  
"Wow! That's the longest sentence I ever heard from you Rukawa. Don't worry I'll give you my word that I'll keep my distance and Koshino is the only one for me. So anyway I gotta go I have a date I just drop by to see if you have come around Rukawa. See you around Hana-kun. Ja ne!"   
  
"I think you frightened him Kaede. By the way FYI Sendoh was not hitting on me while we're not together he is just one of my confidants, so be easy on the guy and besides he loves Koshino-san way too much to fool around with anyone ok?" Hanamichi said and gave me a peck on my nose.  
  
"If you say so Hana I just want to make things clear with him and that is you're mine and I will never let go of you. EVER. I wouldn't want to make the same mistake twice,"he smiled at me and I smiled back as I give him a passionate kis.  
  
"I think it's time for us to go guys,"Youhei told the rest of the gundam.  
  
"Geez! Get a room guys!" Noma shouted.  
  
"We intend to," I said as I dragged Hanamichi out of school and lead him to my house.  
  
we're gonna find  
  
What might have been  
  
I wanna know  
  
What might have been  
  
............What might have been...........  
  
-Owari-  
  
Comments anyone? Lame? What do you think? Don't forget to R&R guys! Thanks! 


End file.
